In A Woman's Shoes
by TheRedhood908
Summary: An emergency on Themiscyra leads to Vic and his new wife Tala having to do something...unorthodox to help their friends. (Light lemony descriptions but nothing graphic).


_**Twenty miles off of the island of Themiscyra, aboard the U.S.S Huntley**_

"I know I told your boss that we were at your disposal, but we had no idea that it would take us this far out" Captain Thompson complains for the eighth time in an hour. The Question just rolls his eyes, maintaining a vigilant watch over the relatively calm seas while the Flash lounges against a railing, dozing off every few seconds, only to awake abruptly and fall back asleep a minute later. Vic couldn't blame him. It had been a long, tedious, and unrewarding mission so far.

"Do you see anything Question?" his wife, Tala, asks from beside him, looping an arm through his and laying her head on his shoulder. "Nope" he says, still scouring the sea with his binoculars, hoping against hope that they'd find something. She frowns, not enjoying his unenthusiastic answer before she disentangles herself and leans against the railing. "You're no fun" she says teasingly.

"We're not supposed to be having fun. We're supposed to be finding Circe" he says, sighing as he puts down the binoculars and begins to remove his coat. It was starting to get hot. When the slight chill had first hit him in the morning he'd thought the coat had been a good idea. And it was...until he saw that Tala was shivering. He'd given her his coat and took his post without it's benefits. Only when it had started to warm up did the petite woman return it to him. He always had to wonder why she wore such a thin dress? Not that he would ever complain. He loved how she looked in it, and would hate himself if she changed what she loved on account of him.

It hit him a few moments after he'd gotten his coat back that Tala could've used a simple warming charm. She'd done it multiple times before so he had to ask her why she needed his coat this time. When he did, her mouth hung open and she slapped herself in the forehead. "I'm sorry Question. I forgot. I kind of just focused so much on you being chivalrous that it didn't cross my mind. Also….I like wearing your coat. And sometimes your hat. Always when you're not around though" she'd said defensively, causing him to smirk under his mask and tilt his head. "Okay" he said, teasing her slightly as he enjoyed making the sorceress blush.

The hours after that had been filled with tedium and boredom, pacing the deck while the United States Navy captain would occasionally come out to complain.

The Flash was especially irritable, with his girlfriend Fire being on the island itself with Diana as they tried to track down Circe. The others were only there as support and were ordered not to interfere. "Interfere" Wally grumbles to himself, eating a hot dog from the galley. "I don't care about no stinking Amazon rules. If Fire is in trouble I'm going to help" he says, getting antzier and antzier as communications remained silent. The duo had been given a specialized transmitter that would send one message in case of an emergency as all other forms of quick communication were hampered by the protective magics cast on the island. They'd only get one chance if the two needed help. Vic nodded along, still scouring the sea for any sign of the returning heroes or any possible track. They were off the coast of an Amazonian island, a Kraken or sea monster wasn't too far out of the scope of possibility.

"What does Circe even want? What's her goal?" asks Tala, once more moving close to her husband. "We're not sure, but Diana seemed to think it was a big deal, and she wouldn't have come here if it wasn't. Circe pulled out all the tricks in her book to get passed the Amazons who had managed to send a messenger to the league for help. Nobody was exactly sure of the situation on Themiscyra, but, with the League's last experience there, it had to be bad if they called for the League's help, especially as Diana had been banished from the island.

The radio begins to crackle, the static transmitted before the message plays. Wally zips over, grabbing the communicator off of Vic's hip. "Hey" the man starts before he is silenced with a glare from the red clad speedster.

"This is Fire" Beatriz's voice comes through the device, but lower than usual. Almost inaudible. It was clear that she was whispering. "We need help, please, Wally, Vic, Tala. Get the League here. All the women. Circe has strengthened Athena's magic to prevent any men from setting foot here. Please get here….AHHHHH!".

Her message is cut off by her scream and the line goes dark. "Beatriz!" Wally shouts into the communicator, frantic now as he throws the communicator to the ground. "We have to get onto the island" he says, turning to the captain who nods, and moves quickly back into the command deck. A minute later, the ship begins to lurch forward, it's propeller pushing it through the water. Wally makes to jump over the side and run at the island, knowing he could get there faster as Tala quickly summons up her own League communicator. "Terrific, this is Tala. Diana and Beatriz are in danger. Send every woman the League has on dut…." she begins but is cut off as the ship comes to a screeching halt, almost as if it hit something.

Tala almost falls over the side, having been pushed against the steel railing. Vic throws himself forward, grasping her by the wais and turning, catching their bodies against the steel as to prevent her falling overboard. He turned at the last minute, catching the brunt of the impact on his hip, causing him to grunt. He continues to hold onto Tala, waiting until the ship stops rocking from the violent impact.

"That'll bruise later" he said simply, moaning as the ship settles in the water. Tala reaches up and caresses his face, kissing his lips gently. "Well, at least I got chivalry" she teases, her hand going to his waist and a dark purple flame enveloping it. The pain instantly begins to recede until it was gone.

"Hmm, thank you" he says, rubbing her waist and looking down at her face. She just smiles widely, continuing to run her hands along either side of his mask. "You're welcome" she returns, moving in to kiss him. "Hey, I know you guys are freshly married and all, still not over the humping like rabbits stage but...BEATRIZ AND DIANA ARE IN TROUBLE!" the Flash shouts angrily, making to jump over the ship once more. He gets three feet into the air before violently impacting with a unseen object, the power of the speed force propelling him back onto the deck of the ship.

He skids along, finally stopping on the opposite side of the deck. "Owww" he moans, rubbing his head and sitting up, his increased metabolism allowing him to recover from almost any injury at the speed of light.

"You alright?" Vic asks, kneeling down next to his friend and offering him a hand. "Yeah" he says sheepishly, embarrassed by what had just happened. "Good" Vic says, pulling the man up as Tala moves to the side of the ship and presses her hand outwards, stretching over the side as much as she can without falling. "What are you doing Tala?" Vic asks, walking forward a bit. "Testing the barrier" she says simply, pulling back onto the ship as Captain Thompson comes out, flanked by two marines. All three were fuming. "What the hell kind of danger did you put my crew and ship in?" he demands, barking out as if they were sailors under his command.

"We don't quite know captain" begins Vic before Tala places a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Unfortunately, I do" she says, turning to the captain. "Circe has corrupted or rather, enhanced the protections of Athena on this island. It used to be that those who didn't know it was there couldn't see it. Now, no man can even get close to it, most of your crew included" she says, turning and conjuring up a large disk of obsidian light. "Only women are allowed to get onto the island" she explains, making to step onto the disk. "What does that mean?" Vic asks, getting a sinking feeling in his gut as he gently grasps her arm.

"I'll go alone and help Fire and Diana" she says, stating it in a rather matter of fact kind of way, trying to mask her fear that he could see clearly written in her eyes. Tala was a master sorceress, able to defeat Felix Faust and square off with Dr. Fate or Zatanna, but she was no match for the centuries old witch who's knowledge Tala had only begun to scratch the surface of her own abilities. She wasn't going to be able to take Circe on alone.

"I'm not letting you go alone" Vic says, determination in his voice. Tala shakes him off, a little angry at being held back in her determination. "Question, we don't have a choice here" she says, wanting to soothe her husband. She'd know exactly how she'd feel in this situation if the positions were reversed. "Unless…" she says, a spell that could help them get across the threshold and onto the island coming into her mind. She suddenly remembers what it would entail and shakes her head. "No, nevermind, we shouldn't do that" she says, knowing that it would be beyond embarrassing for the two men.

"What is it?" he asks, reaching out and rubbing her shoulders. Tala bites her lip and looks back toward her husband's mask, knowing that if she could see his eyes that they'd be filled with the same resolve that undoubtedly filled her own. If her friends weren't in such danger, she'd have to muse about how easily she took to being a hero instead of a member of the Legion of Doom. Her mother always had faith in her, even after she "went bad". She always said that Tala just needed the right "incentive". Who would've thought that love would be that incentive?

She shakes these thoughts away, turning back to the matter at hand. "I know a spell" she says nervously, biting her lip. "But it could be a little..embarrassing.." she begins before she is rudely cut off by the Flash. "I don't care what you have to do. Get us across this barrier and onto the island. We don't have time for explaining magic mumbo jumbo. What do I need to hop on one foot while squawking like a dodo or something?" he asks, touch. ing Tala with his concern for Fire. Everyone had assumed that the Flash was just a horn dog chasing women, and that the Brazillian had been insane for giving him a chance. Tala had been one of those people as well. She was happy to be proven wrong.

"It's alright Tala. Whatever it is we have to do, we'll do it" he says, taking her hand in his and squeezing it before coughing into it as he realized that the captain and marines were still watching. The sorceress smiles, enjoying the fact that her husband was still shy in public around her. "Alright" she begins, walking over to the Flash and pushing his mask back ever so slightly to nip a hair from his head. "Oww" he says, rubbing the top of his head and glaring at the woman. "Warn me next time" he says as Tala sticks her tongue out at him. "We don't have time to explain the magic mumbo jumbo" she says emotionlessly before pulling a vial out of her secreted pocket and opening it. She pulls a red hair from it as well.

"Hey, how come you didn't pull Question's hair?" the speedster asks, pouting like a child. "Because he's my husband and I keep his hair on me at all times in case he needs medical attention and I cannot physically reach him" she says, turning her head over her shoulder. "Now hush. I need to concentrate" she snaps before turning to the railing and fiddling with the hairs.

Wally walks up beside Vic and whispers, "She's bossy". Vic doesn't respond, and continues to watch his wife work, enjoying the subtle movements of her back and arms as she twists the two hairs about. "I know" he says finally. "I love that about her" he adds, shocking the Flash. "Whoda known? My best friend, letting his wife wear the pants" he teases, causing Vic to sputter. "I wear the pants" he says, realizing after how petulant and childish that sounded. "Suuuuuureee" Wally teases, momentarily distracted from his worry over Beatriz. "She better be okay" he whispers, mostly to himself. Vic catches it though and looks at his friend, seeing the emotional nervousness playing about his facial features, even under his mask. "I...well...I want to tell her something" he adds, confiding in his colleague and friend. "I think I know what you want to tell her. And I think you should" Vic says quietly, patting his friend's back.

"She's fine" he says, realizing that Fire and Diana might be anything but fine at that moment. Circe wasn't an evil woman, but her cunning knew no bounds. Not to mention this was Themiscyra. Who knows what else could've happened or what Circe might've unleashed.

"I am finished" she says, turning and showing that the two hairs had been immolated by conjured flames in each hands. The ashes glowed, a faint blue that seemed to beckon the two closer. "Stay still" she says, knowing that the mask Vic wore was porous enough to allow the magical concoction and entrance.

Without a seconds hesitation, she brings each hand up in front of the men's faces and blows into her hand, one after the other, sending the particles forward. The small cloud of dust grows and grows until a swirling hue of blue mist covers both of the men, obscuring even their shadows. Only their coughing is heard from the interior and Captain Thompson steps back, the two marines gripping their rifles closer to their chests in case the magic posed a threat to them. Finally, Tala stops blowing and drops her hand, allowing the dust to begin to dissipate.

Slowly, the two Leaguers become visible to all around them, but something is startlingly different. Vic coughs into his hand, his eyes practically fused shut by the intensity of the cloud that had seeped through his mask. "Tala...what….huff...did you do?" he asks, stopping as he notices that something is wrong with his voice. It was higher pitched than usual, almost girlish. The mask still obscured his voice enough so that nobody would recognize it, but he could tell that something had changed. He looks up and sees Tala, rubbing her arm and looking away, a humorous smile on her face. "Well Question, you did say anything to get onto the island" she teases.

He looks at her questioningly, still not understanding what had happened to him. He turns to Wally and finds himself in a state of utter shock. The woman was wearing Wally's suit, but certainly wasn't Wally. As he looked closer though, he realized that she looked exactly like Wally would have if he were a woman. The red suit now clung to a rather shapely body, with small, but visible breasts. Wide hips and a shapely posterior were all emphasized by how the red suit clung to her. It suddenly dawned on Vic what had happened and he puts his hands up to calm his friend before the inevitable freakout.

He's momentarily distracted by the sight of his hands, now much smaller and covered by his dark gloves which now seemed a size too large on him. He shook his thoughts away, realizing that if he inspected himself further he'd find more developments that he wasn't quite ready to handle. Especially not if Wally freaked out and didn't give him a chance.

"Flash...I need you to calm down. Okay? You may feel calm right now...but in a minute, you'll have cause to not feel so calm. Before we get to that point, I want you to prepare yourself alright? Tala changed us a bit. It'll help us get onto the island" he says, still getting used to his now higher pitched voice.

Wally turns and looks up at the voice speaking to him, trying to catch his breath between the spurts of coughing that overtakes him. "Who the hell are you?" he asks, looking up to see a shapely, dark haired woman with no face reaching her hands out toward him in a calming motion. "Flash, it's me. The Question" the woman says, causing the speedster to take a moment before shaking his head. "Sorry lady. I know the Question and he doesn't have a rack like yours. Doesn't have breasts at all...wait….is that my voice?" he asks, bringing his hands up to rub his own face, as if that would give him a diagnostic reading on why his voice was different. He rubs over his now plump lips and feels the softness of his skin, realizing something was amiss.

"I had stubble this morning. What, did Tala shave me or something?" he asks, trying to grunt and clear his throat, believing that it had to be some sort of sickness or mucous stuck in his throat. The speedster turns and sees the sorceress in question with her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and her shoulders shaking. "No, I didn't shave you Wally" she says before breaking out into laughter. She sinks back against the railing and holds her stomach, deep laughs rumbling through her entire frame.

The Question turns and puts his, (or her?), hands on her hips, looking down at the woman. "Tala, this is not the time for this" the woman says, almost stamping her foot. The effect only caused Tala to laugh even harder, as she practically cackles. "Ohh, ohh my word, I'm sorry Question...but this...this is too funny" she says.

Wally is even more confused and turns to the captain and the marines who are still present, watching the trio. All three sport grins on their faces and one even whistles. "Hey gorgeous. Got a date tonight?" the one on the left asks, causing the other two to join Tala in her laughter.

It slowly begins to dawn on Wally and he moves his hands up his body. Instead of the chiseled and lean frame he usually sported, he found something much more shapely. Wide hips, a smooth but lightly defined stomach, all foreign to him. Yet he could feel them being touched and he could feel his hand doing the touching. He moves upwards and cups his own chest, his eyes going wide before the now female speedster zips off into the ship's head, coincidentally, the men's room.

The woman begins to rapidly undo her suit, pushing it down and revealing two pert and rounded breasts. Normally, he'd appreciate such a sight, but he had never prepared to see them on his own chest. That wasn't his mission though. She creeps the suit downwards more, slowly reaching her hand between her legs. "Please still be there, please still be there" she whispers to herself, eyes squinted shut in fear.

Vic and Tala are still standing on the ship's deck, the sorceress just now managing to get to her feet when they hear a shouted "Nooooooo!" that seems to echo across the whole ship. This sends the woman into another peal of laughter and she falls in the now female Question's arms, laying her head on the woman's large breasts which were loose as she was wearing the same garments as before the transformation which included a white button up shirt but not a bra.

"I should let you fall to the floor" the woman says, embarrassment laced through her voice while she looks down at the purple haired sorceress.

Before she can answer, Wally zips back, once more fully dressed with only her mask covering her face. The speedster's now long hair spills out of the rear of the mask she wore, the fabric having been torn to allow her hair through which now covers her upper back. "It's gone" she says, lips quivering and tears leaking out of the mask's eyeholes. "Flash, it's alright" says the Question, moving over and wrapping an arm about the now crying girl's shoulders before pulling back, realizing how strange that was. "Dammit, does this spell of yours also make us act like women too?" he asks Tala, who quirks an eyebrow and places a hand on her cocked out hip.

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?" she asks, almost as if daring her "husband" to go on. Vic just rolls her eyes under the mask, letting Wally hug her close as she cried. "Ohh don't give me that right now" the Question says. "If I have breasts, I get to criticise female behavior until I don't have them" he says, causing Tala to smile wide and shrug her shoulders. "Touche, but yes, it does affect your mental state as well which explains why the Flash just burst into tears and why you instantly went to comfort him, or rather her for the time being" she says, moving close to the duo and separating them. "While I know it means nothing Flash, hands off" she says possessively, looking them both up and down. "Alright, we should be able to easily get onto the island now. Are you ready?" she asks.

Wally slowly nods, quickly wiping away the tears. "Yes. Fire still needs our help, though I doubt you'll be happy when she finds out you turned her boyfriend into a girl" the speedster says petulantly, crossing her arms under her chest defiantly. The effect is much more "cute" than threatening and Tala smiles, putting her arms up, palms outward. "Of course. I know. Incinerated and all that. It only lasts for twenty four hours anyways" she says, turning to the captain as the Flash gasps, taking that information in.

"Captain, we're heading out. Communication with the ship wont be possible. If we're not back in twelve hours….well...head back without us and tell the rest of the League. As it is we want you to dispatch a message to them" Tala says, now assuming an air of authority. The captain's mirth disappears from his face and he quickly tries to reassert himself. "Now hold on. You're in no position to be giving me orders. Now.." he starts before being stopped by Tala's raised hand, inches from his face. The added incentive was the flame that encased her hand. "We're in a hurry, so do as I say, or you'll be joining us on the island, which means you'll be missing some anatomy. We can do it that way" she says, managing to be threatening even with a smile on her face.

The captain balks, the two marines even moving back a little, wanting to avoid the fate that might befall their captain before their eyes. "That...wont be necessary ma'am. We'll radio the League and appraise them of the situation. Best of luck" the mans says, turning and walking off of the deck, the two marines beating a hasty retreat as well.

"Cowards. Lets go. We need to move. We've already wasted enough time and they need us" the Flash says, already jumping up over the side of the ship and tapping into the speed force, zipping across the water in a blur of red.

"Well, I guess it worked" the Question says as Tala conjures up the spherical platform and steps on. "It did. Sorry Question, I would've told you before but…" she says, hoping that her husband, she refused to say "wife" if even for a twenty four hour period, understood. "While I don't like it, I can handle it for twenty four hours" the faceless woman says, putting on her coat despite the warmth of the Aegean, not willing to go without the numerous gizmos and gadgets she'd packed. The Question then steps onto the platform, lacing her arm through Tala's to steady the both of them as the sphere begins to move through the air.

The ride is silent, only the light sea breeze as a backdrop. Tala can't help but look over at the Question, her eyes roving over the feminine body. Vic notices and slowly turns to Tala. "What?" she asks, causing Tala to blush and look away. "Nothing, it's stupid" she says, her eyes darting back to Vic. "You might as well tell me. Otherwise we'll both be focusing on whatever's going on and not the mission".

Tala sighs, smiling at the absurdity of the situation. "It's just...well...I'm a little jealous that your breasts are bigger than mine" she says, blushing brightly before laughing. Vic looks down, seemingly noticing the fleshy orbs pushing out against her shirt. "I didn't think women got jealous over that" the Question says confusedly, the island coming closer and closer in their view until the landmass is right below them. "There's a lot you don't know" Tala says, kissing Vic on the cheek, not noticing any difference as the mask was still on his face. If she kissed Vic without the mask, she'd know instantly.

"We're here" she says, hoping off and letting the sphere dissipate. The Flash is already there, pacing between two trees nervously. She zips over when the two finally land, grabbing Vic by the hand. "Follow me" the speedster says, and the Question begins to follow, Tala glaring at Wally. "Ohh, sorry" the woman says, dropping Vic's hand. Tala just shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. I guess I just get a little more jealous than usual when I see another woman with Vic, even if he's a woman apparently" the sorceress says, embarrassed by her own possessiveness. "Let's go. What did you want to show us?" she asks.

Wally says no more, and instead begins walking towards a path that cut through the lush trees. Vic removes her coat, bundling it up and carrying it. "Damn coat" she mumbles to herself as she follows her friend through the jungle. Tala follows behind her husband, as the path that had been cut through the brush was not wide enough to walk alongside the others. She lets her mind and eventually her eyes drift and finally settle on Vic's newly feminine rear end. She looks at the shape, highlighted by how the pants seem to mold to the womanly body, giving a good hint of curvature and size. Tala had to smile in triumph that she had Vic beat in one department, as even he had said, (only in private of course), that she had the best rear end he'd ever seen. It was a challenge to keep his hands and other extremities off of it, not that she minded.

'Hmm, but Vic does have a nice butt' her mind whispers, causing her no small amount of shock. She liked Vic's butt just fine. It was normal to think this. Perfectly normal. Tala Sage was straight. Perfectly straight. So she enjoyed how a woman's rear end looked. It was a specific woman after all, who happened to be a man most of the time and a man she happened to be married to all the time, well since she'd said "I do".

'It wouldn't be cheating either' her mind whispers. 'You have the chance of a lifetime. To experiment a bit with your husband in ways that others could only dream of' her mind, her treacherous mind whispers. She's beat red at this point, and the bead of sweat breaking out on her forehead had nothing to do with the heat as images erupt in her mind, unbidden and unwanted of lying in bed, Vic's female form above her, suckling her neck and touching her the same way that Vic normally did but also in a way that he couldn't as a man. It would be amazing.

'What's wrong with you? You've never had a single lesbian thought in your life and now, because Vic is a gorgeous woman for a day you want to try it like a schoolgirl?' she asks herself, receiving a quick and simple answer.

'Yes' her mind whispers back. 'Besides, it's not just sexual. You love who Vic is, man or woman. That doesn't change your sexuality' she thinks, rationalizing the situation. 'Let's focus on the mission at hand...later, talk to Vic' she reminds herself as they come into a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a marble pavillion, a statue of the goddess Demeter distributing grain. The first thing that was apparent, were the piles of armor and clothes on the ground, weapons scattered amongst the leaves. "What happened here?" Wally asked, kicking over a shield to reveal a warrior's stola.

"I shall tell you" comes a voice from within the marble pavillion. It was old sounding and breathy, as if it were coming from miles away. The trio turn to see a wizened old woman standing between two pillars of stone. In each of her arms is cradled a baby, all crying and screaming. Shadows move out of the darkness beside the woman, revealing eight old women, wizened with age, but each still holding a naturally imposing aura about them. Each also carried two children in their arms. The oldest, and the first to speak to them urges them within the pavilion. "Please, come inside. We must speak quickly. Themiscyra has become dangerous" she says, moving to the side.

Tala looks at Vic and nods, quickly moving within the temple, as it was quickly revealed to be so. A large statue of the goddess of the harvest dominates the inner sanctum, which is dimly lit by torches.

"Who are you?" asks Wally, having once again altered her uniform, having used the speed force to cut down the sleeves and pant legs, giving her freedom of movement and serving to assist in keeping cool. It was a new look, one that fit the new Flash, but still, Tala kept looking towards Vic, trying to suppress the urge to begin touching her. She shakes her head, realizing that the old women was speaking.

"I am Hippolyta, and these are my Amazons. All of them" she says, gesturing to the old women and the babies. It suddenly made sense as to why there were so many empty stolas and weapons lying on the ground. There hadn't been a traditional battle, simply a working of Circe's magic. The Amazonians had been taken out of the battle before it could even begin. Some, or rather most, were turned into children, while the others, Queen of the Amazons included, were aged, allowing them to care for the newly helpless baby girls, but also preventing them from fighting.

Wally bites her lips, remembering the last time they were on Themiscyra and how he'd flirted with the Amazons before Diana was banished for the crime of bringing men to the island. He hoped against hope that Hippolyta wouldn't recognize her, even though it was doubtful. The queen turns and looks at the scarlet speedster, as if appraising her. It doesn't last long however, as the old woman turns back and begins speaking to Tala once more.

"I assume that you are with the Justice League" she says, half asking but half knowing as well. Tala simply nods. "Yes, this is the Speedster and my hu...wife...the Question" she says, correcting herself to protect the two's real identities. It wouldn't be good for them if the queen knew that there were men, even disguised, on the island. Vic just turns her head, ever so slightly, staring at the sorceress through the mask. Tala begins to sweat a bit more as the queen looks them over again, letting out little sounds of deep thought before she shakes them away and comes back to the present moment. "You are here for you green haired friend, and...my daughter" she says, the noticeable pause in her voice betraying her affection for the senior leaguer. It was understandable. Banished or not, blood was thicker than water.

"Yes" Vic says, finally stepping forward and speaking, removing her hat to speak respectfully to the queen. Tala stares at her husbands now shoulder length dark locks, though she knew that under the mask he was a redhead. She wanted to run her fingers through it and brush it. 'You'd both enjoy it' her mind teases in a sing song voice. "Can you tell us anything about why Circe is here? And where our friends might be? We beg of you assistance my queen" Vic says, making an obedient show of bowing, which causes the woman to smile. She turns to Tala. "Your wife hmm? Very respectful. Yes, I know where they are. And I know why Circe is here" she says, a frown coming to her face.

"She wants her lover back. Odysseus" Hippolyta says, not able to fight the wellspring of sympathy for the woman that bubbles up through her body. "She learned that a gateway to Tartarus was here, and that through it she could enter Elysium. She begged me, but I had to refuse her" the Queen says guiltily. "If we open the gate, Ares would escape and wreak havoc on the world of man. We simply could not allow it. When we refused her, well...she did this to us" Hippolyta finishes, setting the two babies, now sleeping, in two small makeshift cribs, before covering them with a blanket.

"She is not dangerous, but she is very dedicated to her mission, which unfortunately is dangerous. Diana and the one they call Fire entered the Cave of the Traitor to find her and stop her, however, they haven't come out" Hippolyta says, pointing towards a dark opening in the cliff face twenty yards from them.

"Let's get in there then" Wally says, zipping off into the dark, completely unprepared for anything that was waiting for them. "Speedster wait" Vic shouts, rushing after her friend and causing Tala to begin running as well.

"May Athena and Minerva bless your journey" Hippolyta shouts, raising her hand autocratically after them, as if invoking the blessing herself. "Save my daughter" she whispers to no one but herself and the girl's father, who could hear her prayers from his seat on Olympus.

"Flash, wait!" Vic continues to shout, now stumbling into the dark and tripping almost instantly, falling face first into the cliff face. "Owww" she says, dazed and hurt, a cut emanating out across her chest, the white shirt torn slightly. Vic slowly brings herself up to a seated position, cupping her breast and feeling pain shoot up her back. "Who knew they'd be so sensitive" she says to herself, not able to help the few tears that look out of her eyes at the pain. "FLASSSHHH!" she shouts down the darkened tunnel, the echo returning to her almost instantly.

"Vic, are you alright?" Tala asks, illuminating the surrounding dark with a conjured flame. She moves onto her knees, inspecting her fallen husband. "I cut myself on a rock" the Question says, trying to reign in his tears but unable to hide the evidence of them in her own voice. If he was normal, this would've been nothing, but he found his new body to be much more fragile and sensitive than his own.

Tala smiles gently, rubbing the side of her face. "Hey it's okay. I'll fix you right up" she says, looking down to see that the wound was on the right breast, which was now slightly visible through the thin slit of torn fabric. Tala slowly reaches down and cups it in her hand, massaging it as she begins to work her magic. "Ohhhh" Vic moans, reaching up and placing a hand on his wife's waist, enjoying the feeling immensely.

"Ohh, thank you babe. Feeling so much better already" she says as the wound slowly closes, the blood that had crept out, slowly receding into the cut and back into Vic's body. Tala bites her lip, continuing to explore the fleshy orb and even brushing her thumb over the nipple. Vic lets out a gasp of pleasure, quickly reaching out to grasp her wrist, preventing the continuation of such an action. "What...what are you doing Tala?" she asks nervously before the woman's lips are pressed against her "husband's" mask. Without thought Vic leans in and presses her lips against the mask as well, kissing her wife back. The Question pulls out of it rather quickly however, and blushes beet red under the mask.

"I'm sorry" Tala says, her own face sporting a matching hue, wide eyed and excited. He'd seen her like this before, multiple times. It was always before lovemaking. He found himself a little shocked that his wife seemed to be interested in that now, with him being…..well...the opposite of what he usually was.

"I umm, didn't know you...swung that way" he says awkwardly, causing the blush to widen on Tala's face. "I don't" she says defensively, although her eyes dart downward to avoid looking directly at Vic. "It's just..I've been checking you out and, I haven't really been meaning too but it's just that you look so beautiful that...ohh I can't explain it" she says exasperatedly, throwing her hands up. Vic slowly moves onto her own knees, placing a hand on his wife's shoulders and pulling her close. Tala luxuriates in the close contact, and tucks her head under the Question's chin. "You're not mad?" she asks, causing a slight and almost melodious laugh to come from Vic. "Well, of course not. We're married Tala" she says, rubbing the woman's shoulders.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect this but, maybe later...if you wanted too" she says, letting the sentence trail off. "It's not like I'm actually a woman you know? And I'm still Vic Sage so it wouldn't technically be lesbianism and it wouldn't be cheating" she says, causing Tala to look up adoringly at her. "Most men, even when they're changed into women, wouldn't be understanding of their wives wanting to be with a woman. Most men might fantasize about it, but I'm sure it plants doubts about their prowess or ability" she says, gently undoing Vic's tie and rubbing along the soft skin of her neck.

"Well, I'm not most men. Plus, the woman you have the hots for is me so I can't be mad" he chuckles, rubbing her hand over Tala's. "We can't do this here though. When we get home" she whispers, nuzzling the mask against Tala's neck before standing, pulling the shorter, more lithe woman with her.

"Hmm, yes. Lets find the Flash and the others" Tala says, still breathing heavily and licking her lips.

"Guys! I found her, come here!" Wally shouts from somewhere down the tunnel, the voice hard to pinpoint as it echoes and bounces. "We're coming, just keep talking" Vic shouts back, taking his wife's hand and moving down the cave. "We're not too far down" calls another voice, obviously Beatriz's.

The couple make their way along, groping at the wet stone walls to either side before Tala's light finally illuminates a larger cavern with a high ceiling. Stalagmites hang from the top, visible only through how the light is distorted. Across the cavern is a huge marble wall, with intricate carvings depicting gods and heroes, monsters and myths. "It looks like an entire city. A dead one" Tala whispers, her heart coming into her throat as she looks out over the decaying buildings and dark, foreboding shapes. "Hey, we'll be fine" Vic whispers, squeezing her hand assuredly. "Question, Tala! Over here!" Wally calls, jumping up and down while Beatriz stands beside him, clutching her side. She looked hurt and in need of medical attention.

"Let's go" Tala says, pulling Vic along and reaching the destroyed farmhouse, a stone horse and farmer standing in front of the decrepit structure, a look of horror ingrained on the farmer's face.

'This seems familiar' Vic thinks to himself, letting Tala go to the wounded Beatriz as he walks up toward Wally. "Is everything okay? Where's Diana?" she asks, Wally pacing about. "I don't know. I just found Fire. She was hurt..I was scared Vic. I couldn't do anything and I left you guys behind too quick. Ohh God please let her be alright" the woman says, beginning to sob into her hands.

"She'll be fine" Tala says, moving the warming and healing glow over the big, but largely banal wound. It had obviously been caused by some form of jagged rock...or possibly a claw. It did seem like it could be an animal. It matched what she had seen in the past anyway. "Uggghhgh" Fire moans, her eyes half closed and out of it, obviously from blood loss. Luckily for her, that would also be fixed with Tala's spell, but it would take a little longer. The wound was older than Vic's had been, and much more serious. Beatriz was a beautiful woman, blessed with those rare Brazillian genetics. Full firm breasts, wide hips and tanned skin that was complimented by her green hair color and clothes. Tala felt nothing romantic or sexual from the contact she was getting, her hand pressed against the woman's mid drift. She smiled to herself and looked over her shoulder at Vic, feeling those same romantic, sexual desires bubble up from before.

"Hmm, it only is him, or her at this moment, that gets me going then" she says, happy that she wasn't learning something new about herself. She had nothing against lesbians or gays, but she wasn't exactly keen to be that way herself. Even bisexuality was strange to her. But perhaps less strange considering recent events. "What?" Beatriz asks, coming out of it a little. "Nothing" Tala says, embarrassed at having spoken so openly. She finishes up her work and takes her hand away, the healing glow of her spell dissipating and leaving the skin as good as new. Beatriz seems more alert, looking around and slowly standing, but almost falling. Luckily, the Flash zips forward and catches her.

"Bea" she says quickly, hugging the woman close to her and pressing her lips to the Brazillians. Fire goes wide at the sensation of being kissed, and quickly pushes the woman away. "Who are you? And why are you kissing me?" she asks, scanning the woman and seeing if she looked familiar. "I'm flattered but, I have a boyfriend. "BOY" friend" she says, emphasizing the word as she moves herself out of the redhead's arms. The Flash looks upset before remembering that he wasn't exactly "he" right now, and that Fire wouldn't recognize him.

"Well, you see Bea…" he begins before being cut off. "How do you know my name?" she asks. Wally just looks down, kicking at a rock, utterly embarrassed at being in this situation in front of his girlfriend. "You told me" the woman says with a shrug, Vic and Tala staying back. Beatriz's eyes narrow, staring at the woman. "When...wait….Wally?" she asks, realizing that the woman before her was a dead ringer for her boyfriend, if he was a woman that is. Wally just nods, her face going bright red. "Uhh hmm" she says. "Circe, well, she did something to the island and, I wanted to help you but couldn't get on because we're men. Vic was turned too" she says, pointing to the faceless woman to try and spread some of the embarrassment around. Vic reaches upward, rubbing the back of her neck and inadvertently giving Tala a generous view of the side of her breast.

"Ohh…" Fire says, dazed by the new information being presented to her. "Is this...permanent?" she asks, moving closer to Wally while Tala herself moves toward Vic, wanting to be away from the darkness that seemed to be moving in on them and even closer to her husband. "It only lasts twenty four hours" Tala says, looping her arm through Vic's. Beatriz lets out a sigh of relief and smiles up at her "boyfriend". She moves up close and wraps her arms about the shorter woman's shoulders, pushing her into her chest. "Good. I would've had to adapt to being a woman's woman" she teases, nuzzling the redhead's nose. "You...you would've stayed with me if it was permanent?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Of course Wally. I love you. I prefer "you" you, but I do love you regardless. Plus, after you went through all this to get me? I would be a witch to leave you over a little thing like breasts" she giggles, casting an apologizing glance at Tala who waves off the witch comment, being too preoccupied with kissing Vic's cheek to care. "Tala" she moans breathily, moving a hand behind Tala's head to push her closer.

"Ohh…." Wally says with a dopey smile before it turns into a frown. "Hey, my breasts aren't small" she says petulantly before she blushes at what Beatriz had said. "You...you love me?" Wally asks, almost astounded. Fire just nods, leaning in and capturing Wally's lips between her own, massaging them while bending down, Wally's right leg slowly raises itself as she wraps her arms around Fire's shoulders.

"Well, that's quite passionate" Tala says, being mesmerized by the sight. "Not as passionate as what we'll be doing later" Vic whispers, her hands gently rubbing Tala's belly through the fabric. "Hmm, I love it when you talk to me like that. It's too rare however" she teases, kissing the woman's chin. "I talk like that to you all the time" she says defensively, causing Tala to giggle. "In private. I wouldn't mind more public affection. To let everyone know just how "yours" I really am" she teases.

Vic hands slowly move up and cup Tala's chest through her dress, causing her to gasp. "Like this?" Vic whispers, seeing that Beatriz and Wally were also feeling each other up. "Ohh, yes" Tala breathily responds, enjoying how different Vic's touch was now. She preferred his large, muscular hands and how they'd reduce her to a puddle of goo when he touched her, but ultimately, she also enjoyed the soft light touch, especially when applied to her nipples. She's about to deepen the experience when Vic pulls back, a loud roar blasting through the cavern and booming down the valleys.

"Raincheck love" Vic says, Beatriz and Wally also in fighting stances. "Where's Diana?" Wally asks Beatriz who just frowns. "Circe changed her. She's the one who sliced me open actually" she says, her hands now covered in glowing plasmatic flame.

"Well, that roaring doesn't sound like Diana" Wally says nervously, staying close to Beatriz. A shadow slowly starts moving along the outskirts of the building, staying just out of sight but allowing its shadow to catch their attention.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Vic says before something comes rushing out of the darkness. With a roar what resembles a minotaur moves out between two buildings, smashing a figure as it does. "Ohh shi…." Beatriz begins before Wally zips and moves her out of the way. The minotaur keeps going, smashing its head into a column and momentarily disorientating itself. "Hhhhhhhhmmmmm" it moans, its hands going up to its hornless head. Vic begins to closely study the creature and slowly realizes that Circe had changed Diana.

"It's Diana" he shouts, pointing out the dark fur and shapely curves hidden beneath it. The minotaur turns and huffs, making ready to charge again. This time, Vic and Tala seem to be its targets. "Diana stop! It's us, your friends" she shouts before jumping out of the way, using her powers to envelop the monster's legs in energy. The Diana Minotaur falls forward and crashes through the side of a building, knocking itself out for the time being.

"You wont stop me" comes a voice from the darkness. The four aren't kept waiting as Circe steps out of the darkness, the usually flirtatious and teasing woman looking much more fierce and downtrodden than usual. Her eyes are red rimmed, from obvious tears. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want Odysseus" she says.

Tala frowns at the woman, slowly stepping forward. "We know. Hippolyta told us. Circe….we can't allow you to open that gate" Tala says, sympathy lacing through her voice. The woman's word puts a scowl on the older sorceress' face. "I'm not hurting anyone. I just want him back, There is no evil plan, nor do I want to dominate the world. There wouldn't have been any issue if the princess and her sisters didn't interfere. As soon as they tried to stop me, I retaliated. As soon as Odysseus is with me, and we leave, I'll change everyone back" she says.

Vic sighs, stepping forward and cursing what he already knew to be the result of Hippolyta's secrecy, especially with all things concerning Themiscyra. "The Queen didn't happen to tell you why you couldn't open the gate?"

Circe turns, noticing the faceless woman for the first time. She cracks a smile, and begins to laugh. "Ohh gods, Question?" she says, breaking out into peels of laughter. "Well, Tala, it looks like your "husband" should be in charge of breast feeding hmm?" she asks, breaking out into heavier laughter.

"Hey!" Tala shouts, crossing her arms over her own chest and blushing, being reminded once more of her smaller size. Vic does the same, looking away and covering her own chest with her arms. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you found a way onto the island. Hello Flash, I see you over there too. Nice hips" she teases, causing the other redhead to blush.

"Well, it figures that Tala would find a way to get around my little spell" she says, finally ceasing her laughter and sighing. "No, She didn't. She only said that granting me access to the underworld was impossible" she says. Tala steps forward with a frown. "If you open that door" she says, pointing to the dark and ominous concrete door beyond the valley of the village. "You'll release Ares into the world. I don't have to tell you what that means" she finishes.

"It's true. Last time Faust opened the door, Hades almost got through. And since then, we've also sealed Ares away. If it's opened...both will get out" the Flash says, stepping forward to explain their last excursion to the island. Circe looks at them askance, as if not comprehending. "What?"

"If you open that door, the world as we know it? Its over. That means your nightclub and singing career is over as well. Not to mention millions of people" the Flash continues. This sets Circe off as she begins fuming. "My nightclub means nothing to me" she says, referencing the place of business she'd opened and expanded upon following the Batman's performance. "I only want Odysseus back. I've tried to forget him. Tried to move on, but all I remember is how he would hold me. How he looked at me and how he made me feel. I need him" she says, tears once more coming to her eyes. "He left me for her" she spits, referencing Penelope.

Vic could never get over how much of the myths he'd read and been told were actually true, but it had become easier over the years. Especially after seeing Diana charge them as a minotaur. "We're sorry for your loss, but, if my knowledge of myths are correct, he is in Elysium. He's at peace and happy. After all those years of war, doesn't he deserve peace?" she asks.

This seems to give Circe pause. She remembers how filled with anguish Odyseuss was and the war haunted him. That was why he wanted to get home to Ithaka so badly. He loved Penelope, but more so he loved what she represented. His life before the Trojan war. The siren call of a return to peace had been greater than the immortality and love that she had promised him.

"It would be different this time. I can open the gate and prevent the others from getting through" she says, almost pleading. "I can be careful" she promises. Vic just looks down, slowly moving up towards the woman. "You can't. I'm so sorry Circe" the conspiracy theorist says, watching the woman tense up as if readying herself to fight. Instead she crumbles, falling to her knees and sobbing into her hands. Vic is there beside her soon enough, consoling her. Tala rushes up as well, taking her other side. It was strange. They'd come here for a fight, but instead found themselves fighting a woman's heartsickness.

"It's okay Circe. It's okay" Tala says as she rubs the woman's back in a way that she hoped was soothing. Circe had been mistreated in many ways. Banished to Tartarus for turning people into animals by Hippolyta herself and then turned away when she needed help the most. The sisterhood of the Amazons seemed quite at odds with the real world loyalty between people, at least by Tala's standards.

"You can't go back Circe, but you can go forward. Find something new, something you can call your own" Vic adds as the woman stops crying. Slowly they stand up and without a word Circe raises her hand and a bright yellow glow emanates over Diana's limp form. Slowly the fur melts away, being replaced with pale skin and Wonder Woman is back to normal. Beatriz and Flash rush over towards the prone woman and begin trying to rouse her, patting her shoulders and calling her name.

Circe gently takes both of their hands and removes them from her body, standing to cast the yellow glow further out. The wave it creates expands and moves outward, quickly moving out of the cave. Across the island the changes are reversed as youth and vigor comes back into the old women while the babies rapidly glow. Many cheer and celebrate, not minding their nudity as they begin to search for their clothes, armor and weapons. Hippolyta smiles, now returned to her younger form. Her minds drift to Diana however, and her heart becomes heavy. She hopes and prays to Athena for her daughters safety.

Back in the cave, Diana has slowly come too and is now standing, supported under each arm by Beatriz and Flash. "Wally?" she asks, now semi conscious. "You're a woman" she says tiredly before her head droops once more. "Bring her back to Hippolyta" Circe says simply. "And send my apologies. Tell her what happened and that the gates remain shut. I know, all too well the horrors that lie there. Tell Hippolyta that the only reason it wasn't opened, was because of these two" she says, smiling back at Vic and Tala.

She doesn't say any more and in flash of smoke, she is gone.

Tala just looks on sadly, shaking her head. "What's the matter?" Vic asks, happy that nothing had turned violent, well except for Diana's minotaur charge. "Nothing" she says simply. "It's just...she reminds me of me. Wanting to be loved, and going to any lengths to achieve it. It just struck me that...not all the people we fight are evil. Most are probably just misunderstood"

Vic wraps an arm about her shoulder and pulls her close, nuzzling her cheek against hers. "Is the charm down?" he asks, causing Tala to check to see that the shield blocking male entry onto the island was indeed down, making the prohibition a legal and not magical law of the island. "Good, does that mean you can use your magic to teleport us home?" she asks.

Tala just smirks, realizing that Vic was just as excited to try something new as she was. "Hmm, yes" she says simply. "Wally, Beatriz. Is Diana okay?" the conspiracy theorist asks. "Yes, she's fine. I think the spell just made her sleepy" Fire shouts back. "Good. Bring her to Hippolyta and then report to the league. Tala and I have a new mission" Vic says, turning to his wife who conjures up a portal, which they both step through and disappear.

"Hey, why do we get saddled with all the work?" Wally asks, as she and Fire begin to move out of the cave. Fire just smirks and rolls her eyes. "Because they have the power to leave instantly. They're not going to do anything that we wont be, we'll just be doing it later" she teases, causing Wally to blush. "What do you...hey!" the speedster says, feeling a slap on her rear. Beatriz just smirks wider over the sleeping Diana. "How do you like it?" she teases.

_**Gotham City, Vic and Tala's Apartment**_

The portal had only just dissipated when Tala found herself lifted up, Vic's hands supporting her by clutching her rear end. Instinctively, she wraps her legs about her waist, watching as the mask is peeled away, the aerosol can cluttering to the floor. She gasped at seeing a different face than her husband's, but still being able to tell that it was him.

His features, usually so rugged and muscular, were now smooth and soft, brown eyes still a dull chocolate color while short red hair peaks out from under the blue fedora. Quickly, the hat is removed and thrown to the side, and Tala's lips are captured by Vic's and she relishes how soft they are.

Soon, they are moving towards the bed, chest to chest and Tala's arms wrapped about her husband's shoulders. She is pulling open the tie that still hung loosely around Vic's throat, and quickly begins pulling open her shirt. The duo falls onto the bed, Vic supporting herself with her palms on either side of the woman's head, her chest now exposed as Tala finishes opening the buttons, leaving the white fabric to hang on either side. She pulls the shirt out of Vic's waistband before attaching her mouth to one of the nipples, teasing it with her tongue. "Ohhhh, that feels amazing" Vic says, wrapping an arm around her upper back, pulling the sorceress in closer as she reaches down and begins to pull her dress up over her body.

_**An Hour Later**_

Tala was cuddled close to Vic, her head laying on a firm and full breast instead of the usual toned pectoral. She couldn't help the frown that broke out on her face as she realized how much she missed Vic's normal body already. The sex had been mindblowing, with both eagerly exploring the other's body as if for the first time all over again.

"Well...that was...something" Vic says, still riding the high of having experienced the female orgasm for the first time. They had gone multiple rounds, both now sweaty and slick with sweat. "Hmm, it was" Tala says, moving onto Vic's shoulder and kissing her stubbleless cheek. "But, I prefer you as a man love. No offense" she says giggling. "None taken" Vic says back, yawning and pulling the blankets up to cover the two of them. "We had a long day didn't we?" she asks, kissing along Tala's neck. "That we did lover. That we did" Tala responds, letting out a little yawn of her own. "At least you'll always be my big spoon" she teases back, turning onto her back and cuddling into Vic's chest.

"So, when do I get to be a man again?" she asks, wrapping an arm about her waist. "Uhhmmm. In the morning sweetie" says Tala, already half asleep. "You can make me some breakfast, naked except for that apron you like me to wear sometimes" she teases through lidded eyes. Vic just laughs, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Anything for you sweetie" Question says lovingly.

"You're a good wife Vic" Tala says, causing Vic to grown. He'd get her back for that. When he was normal in the morning he'd show Tala that even after her little spell, he was still a man.

Her man to be exact.


End file.
